muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobility
[[image:Royalfamily.jpg|thumb|300px|Royalty from The Muppets Make Puppets!: King Inches the Third (with butler), Queen Mixia, Baby Bastings, Prince Prongs, and Princess Esterilla]] Kings reporting to the King of the Universe.]] ]] *The Alligator King *King Arthur *Cookie Monster as "King Cookie" in Sesame Street Episode 4075 *King Derwin *The Elvises call themselves "the King" *Ernie imagined himself as a king in Imagine... Ernie Is King, and once played Old King Cole on Sesame Street. He also appears as a caveperson king in a sketch which was adapted into a book. *King Fred Charming *King Gnu *King Goodheart *King Goshposh *Grover once played the King of Siam on "Monsterpiece Theater" *Gunge, and later Philo, are hailed as the lost king of the Doozers in "Gunge the Great and Glorious" *The Hypocritic Oaf played a king on The Jim Henson Hour *Jareth, the Goblin King *Kermit the Frog as King Midas and the "Rumpelstiltskin" king in Muppet Classic Theater *Kermit as the King of Spades, Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds in a deck of playing cards *Kermit, Prince of Denmark *The King of Eight *The King of Id *The King of Quilts from A My Name Is Annabel *The King of Phumph *Link Hogthrob as the King of Hearts in The Muppet Show Episode 506 *King Gerry the Generous *King Kenny the Kind *King Oliver *King Peter the Persnickety *King Ploobis *King Richard the Chicken-Hearted *King Rupert the First *King Rupert the Second *Kings (The StoryTeller) *The Monkey King *Pa Gorg *Pferd appeared as a king in an episode of Sesamstrasse *Rowlf as the king in the jousting scene from episode 305 of The Muppet Show *Uwe appeared as a king in an episode of Sesamstrasse Emperors ]] *Anything Monsters as First Emperor and Last Emperor on Sesame Street *The Emperor of Lilliput in Gulliver's Travels *Fozzie Bear as the Emperor in Muppet Classic Theater *Skeksis Emperor *Moo-Ing, emperor of Lactosia Queens *Aunt Myrtle *Queen Esmerelda, mother of Ma Gorg *Lilo appeared as a queen in an episode of Sesamstrasse *Ma Gorg *Meteora, Queen of the Asteroids *Queen Peuta *Miss Piggy as Cleopatra on The Muppet Show in Episode 409 *Miss Piggy as the Queen of Hearts on The Muppet Show in Episode 506 *Miss Piggy as Queen Midas in Muppet Classic Theater *Piggy as the Queen of Spades, Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds in a deck of playing cards *Pearl Bailey as Queen Guenevere on The Muppet Show in Episode 305 *The Queen *The Queen of Arabia *The Queen of France *The Queen of Phumph *The Queen of Six *Queen of Trash *Queen of Quilts from A My Name Is Annabel *Queen Olivia *Queen Quinella *Queen Yellow Princes as Cleopatra.]] *Junior Gorg *The Artist Formerly Known as Prince guest-starred on Muppets Tonight *Prince Arthur Charming *Prince Charming *Prince Firstly *Prince Leo in The StoryTeller episode "The Heartless Giant" *The Prince of Phumph *Prince the Dog *Sir Robin the Brave Princesses as Princess Leia.]] as a princess on Sesame Street]] *Princess Azalea *Princess Charming in CinderElmo *Daffodil *Merlin's Assistant *Princess Geraldine *Princess Gwendolinda *Princess Katie *Princess Lulabelle *Princess Melora *Princess Mindy *Princess Penelope *Princess Vendela *The Princess and the Pea *The Princess (Humpty Dumpty) *The Princess (Dicky Birds) *Miss Piggy as Princess Leia *Miss Piggy as Princess Diana Miscellaneous Sovereigns *Dominar Rygel XVI *The Swedish Chef as the Caliph in The Muppet Show Episode 518 *The Tsar of Russia in "The Soldier and Death" Aristocracy and the Countess von Backwards.]] *Baron Purpura *Baron Von Rottweiler *Count von Count *The Countess *Countess Dahling von Dahling *Countess von Backwards *The Duchess *Elmo as "Lord Elmo" in A New Baby in My House *Lady Holiday *Lady Two *Lord Hog Knights *Sir Arthur Conan Rubberducque *Sir Blunderbrain *Sir David Tushingham *Sir Didymus *Ernie imagines that he is Sir Ernie in the song "Imagine That." *Sir Linit Real World Nobility *Princess Anne *Sir Bob Hope *Sir Derek Jacobi *Sir Elton John *Sir John Gielgud *Sir Michael Caine *Sir Michael Hordern *Sir Peter Ustinov *Sir Ringo Starr *Sir Roger Moore *Sir Spike Milligan *Dame Cleo Laine *Dame Helen Mirren *Dame Julie Andrews *Dame Shirley Bassey *Lord Lew Grade *Queen Elizabeth II *John Standing, 4th Baronet Leon See also *Political leaders (for mayors, presidents, prime ministers, etc.) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:Politics